Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Invasion Part 2/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer drops out of warp, as the ship approaches the fifth fleet. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE CMDR. MARTIN: Sito open a channel to the Olympia. Sito inputs commands into the Ops console. ENS. SITO: (Off her console) Admiral Ozawa is responding sir. Viewer changed to the bridge of the USS Olympia. ADM. OZAWA (On Viewer): Archer welcome to the Vulcan border, assume tactical formation with the rest of the ships in the fleet. CMDR. MARTIN: (Nods) Aye, Admiral. Transmission ends. CMDR. MARTIN: Kara enter formation of the fleet. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm. EXT-SPACE The Archer enters formation with the Fifth Battlegroup. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE Commander Martin leans back in the Captain's Chair. CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): Long-range scans and yellow alert. Sito walks over to Commander Martin. ENS. SITO: So how did the chat with the Captain go? CMDR. MARTIN (Sighs): She's "grieving" for her dead husband. Sensors beep as Sito walks back to her station and looks at the sensor readings. ENS. SITO: Picking up something on the long-range scanners. CMDR. MARTIN: Reinforcements? Sito studies the sensors. ENS. SITO: Sir its a Jem'Hadar scout party. Viewer shows the three Jem'Hadar fighters are flying by. CMDR. MARTIN: Range? ENS. SITO: Five kilometers, they might be scouting for an attack? CUT TO: INT-DECK FIFTEEN A Jem'Hadar soldier beams aboard the Archer and cloaks as he heads into the room. INT-BRIEFING ROOM The senior staff are around the table. CMDR. MARTIN: So far no sign of any enemy vessels, but they could be hiding their ships? Commander Williams chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: It could be that they found away to shield their ships from our sensors. Martin chimes. CMDR. MARTIN: Then how can we defend the border from the Dominion? Sito chimes in. ENS. SITO: There's four planets in this system before you reach Vulcan? T'Shar chimes in. LTCMDR. T'SHAR: What do you mean Ensign? Sito gets up and inputs commands into the Display screen and it changes to the Vulcan system. ENS. SITO: Four planets are in this system, if we intercept the enemy fleet here. We could hold them there till they realize they can't get to the planet. Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN (Smiles): I like it nice work Ensign Sito, Jack inform Admiral Ozawa of our intentions Kara set a course for the edge of the Vulcan system full impulse dismissed. Senior Staff leaves the briefing room. EXT-SPACE Archer breaks formation and heads to the second planet in the system. INT-MARTIN'S QUARTERS Martin is looking at reports, when the doors chimes. CMDR. MARTIN: Come. The doors open and Sito is standing there. JOHN (Smiles): Sito? Sito walks in. SITO: Sorry to disturb you John but I can't sleep still. She sits next to him. JOHN: Nightmares? SITO: (nods) Yeah. Sito walks to the window. SITO: Ever since that day I've changed John, and I'm someone different and I am worried. John caresses her face. JOHN: Hey, hey Sito you have been a survivor ever since the Cardassian Occupation, and I am here as well. John and Sito kisses. CUT TO: INT-DECK FIFTEEN The Jem'Hadar soldier is downloading the Archer's database and lays micro-charges. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (YELLOW ALERT) Lieutenant Mason is in command as Ensign Carlson is looking at her console trying to figure something out. ENS. CARLSON: Lieutenant I'm picking up an unauthorized download of our database. Lieutenant Mason gets up from the Captain's Chair and walks down to the steps. LT. MASON: Source Ensign? She inputs commands into the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Deck fifteen section A-11. LT. MASON: INTRUDER ALERT! Lights dimmed and klaxon blares. LT. MASON: Evacuate the deck, security team to deck fifteen section A-11. CUT TO: INT-DECK FIFTEEN A security team enters Deck Fifteen armed with Compression Rifles, as they search for the Jem'Hadar and found him as Major Hunter points her rifle at him. MAJ. HUNTER: Freeze don't move drop your weapon. The Jem'Hadar takes out his side-arm and puts it on the deck, and turns around to face the MACOs as he gets out a small knife and stabs his neck as he turns it and then he starts glowing and Major Hunter finds out what he did. MAJ. HUNTER: FALL BACK! The MACOs leave quickly as the Jem'Hadar soldier blows up as the doors of the lift closes. EXT-SPACE A close up on deck fifteen shows an explosion erupt from the section. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Lights and consoles flickering as klaxon blares. CMDR. MARTIN: Damage report! ENS. SITO: Hull breach on deck fifteen section A-11 emergency force fields are in place and holding. LT. MASON: We've lost main power as well we're running on emergency power. Martin is shocked by this. (End of Act Two, Fade Out)